A War Of A Different Kind
by IsabelleReid
Summary: AU Fiction; Blaine is a Lieutenant and Kurt is a Field Medic. What happens when they keep meeting at random? Will they take advantage of their meetings? (No character death.)


**_An idea i've been working on for a few days whilst very bored at work. Haha. Thankyou to my beta-ish friend Emily. :)_**

Today is Rememberance Sunday; thank you to all of the soldiers that are and have fought to keep us all safe. Whether you agree with war or not we should all be thankful for the service and unmistakable bravery these men show. None should be forgotten. Thank you very much.

**Chapter 1: A War Of A Different Kind**

* * *

_Deep breath, slowly squeeze the trigger. 1,2, __**3**__. _Lieutenant Blaine Anderson pulled on the trigger and was satisfied when the target fell to the floor through his scope.

"Shot confirmed, target is down. Advancing." He said into his radio, checking that his fellow comrades were flanking the building, ready for him to enter. He took another deep breath, reloaded his weapon and slowly edged inside the building, taking cover behind a large grandfather clock. He did a quick scan of the building for any obvious signs that people had been there recently but there were none.

All of a sudden it felt like everything was in slow motion; yet everyone around him seemed to be moving quickly. Private Montgomery was shouting something at him frantically; thats when he felt it. A warm trickle of fluid as it slid down his now exposed chest and soaked into his combat trousers. He could still feel the steel of the knife in his body, it had to be close to his heart, way **too** close. There was a gunshot from a familiar weapon and his assailant lay crumpled on the floor beside him. _He'd forgotten the basic rule; check all the corners, and now he was going to pay with his life._

A coppery smell filled his nostrils and his legs gave way beneath him, sending him to the dusty floor. A scream tore from his lungs when his comrades reached him and carefully loaded him onto the stretcher so he could be airlifted back to base. It felt like hours when in reality minutes had passed and he was already in the chopper, in the air. He heard Montgomery's soothing voice in his ear and decided to give in to the darkness that he had been trying so hard to fight off.

"Lieutenant Anderson, can you hear me? You're in the infirmary." An angelic voice broke through the veil of blackness and he forced his eyes to open; glad that they used low lighting for security purposes. "I'm junior field medic Hummel, I've managed to stop the bleeding but i'm afraid you need to be discharged and sent back to a proper hospital."  
_Sent back? He couldn't leave his men; they were nearly done. They'd nearly finished the mission and their time in the armed forces. They __**needed**__ him._

"I can't go back. We finish our tour in 4 days, then i can go home." He began frantically as he reached to pull the cannula from his hand, wincing as it bled slightly. He opened his eyes and finally forced himself to **look** at the field medic who had been attending to his wounds; the one with the angelic voice. He was just as beautiful as he thought he would be, even dressed in his army uniform and a helmet flattening his mousy brown hair. His eyes were a dazzling shade of blue; friendly but piercing at the same looked very out of place with the other muscular, crude men in their platoon.

"Lieutenant Anderson, you've been unconcscious for 3 days. You're due to go home tomorrow anyway, thats why the Commanding Officer has said to wait a few more days before sending you to the hospital. I've actually finished my duty too so i'll be travelling back with you to inform the hospital of your current and previous condition." The other man explained, resting a comforting hand on his briefly before inserting the needle back into his hand. He turned around to check the machines before leaving to talk to another soldier outside the room.

Blaine laid back down and let out a breath as he closed his eyes again. His men were nearly ready to go home. _Were they all okay?_ He wondered as he tried to listen to what was being said the other side of the door. The man was beautiful. It would be just his luck for the man to have a girlfriend or wife and children waiting for him back home. He'd known he was gay when he was about 13 and he was looking at the boys and admiring them while his friends were off chasing the girls. He fell into a light sleep, dreaming of the hauntingly stunning blue eyes and was awoken when he was 30,000 feet in the air on his way back to New York. He woke in a small clinical looking room on the aircraft and was delighted to see he wasn't attached by tubes or wires anymore. Slowly he pulled himself up to a sitting position and sneaked a look at his wound beneath the bandages. It was healing nicely but he would have a very impressive scar. A soft snoring sound was present in the room and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw the sleeping figure of the medic; as he'd promised.

"There's my man." Wes shouted affectionately as he jumped up from his seat to greet Blaine who'd ambled in unsteadily. He clung to the headrest of one of the seats and smiled as much as he could. "That doctor has performed a miracle. We were sure you were a goner. Well, i think he was too for a while but don't tell him we told you. He's stayed by your side since it happened." Wes continued when he followed his Lieutenant's gaze back into the medical bay. Blaine tried to listen politely but Wes wasn't answering the question he didn't dare ask. He scanned the crowd of men and was pleased when he saw that all of his squadron were there. A sigh of relief left him as he finally gave in to his weary body and sat in the nearest seat, only to be bombarded with questions and well-wishings from his men.  
"Guys, leave him alone for a bit. He's exhausted and his body has taken a battering, he needs to stay calm." The brunette said to them from the doorway, yawning sleepily as he pushed his fingers through his unsullied brown hair. Blaine managed to push himself up from his seat and made his way back to the medical bay.  
"Could i have a word?" He asked the medical junior and smiled when he nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_What DO they have to talk about? ;)_**

**_PS. Thank you guys for your patience and support with my other stories. Stay with me, i'm just experiencing a bout of writers block. (Anyone know any cures? haha)_**

**_KB_**

**_xo_**


End file.
